Pie Fight
"Pie Fight" is a March 13, 2014 Alternate Universe chat roleplay. Summary Full Text Greg Ericson: throws a pie at fishy face Akira Skye: '''does the same 'Grey Bergman: GUYS STOP THROWING PIES AT THE KING!' ' ''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''THANK YOU ''Grey Bergman: SKYE! 'Clover Rose: '''*throws a pie at the king* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Destroys pie with sword 'The Warden:'' '''grumbles Children, all of you.... '''Clover Rose: '''yes, isn't it fun warden? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second:' says a temper-tantrum kitty '' Akkey Black: 'THROW ALL THE PIES 'Akira Skye: 'Oh hush demon, you know you love us. 'Grey Bergman: '''''AKKEY! ''Akira Skye: ''YES ''Akkey Black:' '*opens portals* '''Akira Skye: 'Starts kicking pies at King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Heldammit '''The Warden: '''Not when you are throwing food at each other for no particular reason. '''Akira Skye: 'Oh come on and join in! It's really fun! '''The Warden: 'eyes '''Grey Bergman: THANK YOU NALA! Akira Skye: '''PARTY POOPERS '''The Warden: '''GREY ' '''Akkey Black:' ''*grabs all the pecan pie for herself* 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: continues eating ice cream Grey Bergman: '''THORDAMMIT!' Greg Ericson: '''come now sister let them have their fun '''The Warden: '''''HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO-- ''Akkey Black:'' Gonna eat it all and none of y'all getting any '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''in a whip cream bowl with a measuring cup spoon ''Akira Skye:' 'Pelts King with a pie, and Tree 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''no '' '''Grey Bergman: '''''Sorry... *innocent face* ''The Warden: Why don't I just tell everyone my FULL NAME AND BE DONE WITH IT. '''Akira Skye: '''''Hmm? ''The Warden: IT'LL BE FASTER. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ''Why is everyone throwing pies at MEEEEEEEE Akkey Black: '''''not me, i moved to eating them '''Greg Ericson: ''because only you know your full name? Akira Skye: '''BECAUSE YOU'RE AN EASY TARGET '''Clover Rose: '''because you're a brat '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''EXcuuuusssseeee MEEEE???? '''Akira Skye: '''You heard me! '''The Warden: 'quietly Excuse. Me. '''Grey Bergman: ''Alright that's it! Prepare for pie battle! *throws pie at Clover* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I AM NOT A BRAT AND NOT AN EASY TARGET'' I HAVE A SWORD '''Akira Skye: ''Pelts with another pie '''Clover Rose: 'YOU ARE TOO A BRAT *throws another pie* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''CHARGES YOU '''Akira Skye: 'EASY TARGET '''Clover Rose: 'oh shit *runs* '''The Warden: ''And Greg, that...may or may not be true... '''Akira Skye: ''Runs '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''KEEPS RUNNING AFTER BOTH OF YOU' YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS Akira Skye: 'Clover, split! *Runs in a different direction '''Clover Rose: '*runs the opposite direction* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Runs after Clover '''The Warden: 'to the side and enjoys the show '''Akira Skye: '''*Pelts king with ANOTHER pie* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''WARDEN YOU WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN '''Clover Rose: '''oh come on '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''cuts through pie with sword. ''The Warden:' '''You look rather like a pie yourself, Your Majesty. ''Grey Bergman:' '''*bending over in laughter hardly able to brethate* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''tackles Clover ''Akira Skye:' '''Frick... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ''Akira Skye:' 'Runs towards Clover and King'' The Warden: '''Nothing, nothing... '''Greg Ericson: would a fish pie taste good do you think? Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL FOR THIS The Warden: 'Just that you might need to take a bath. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''SHUT UP '''Akira Skye: '''Kicks King* YOU NEEDA CALM DOWN '''The Warden: 'chuckles '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: swings leg and knocks you off your feet Grey Bergman: ''O___o Sir....with our guards, they wont stay there long '''Clover Rose: ''*squishes a pie into king's face* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''aurrrrrhghghghghghhhh! '''Akira Skye: ''ow... 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''wipes pie off face '''The Warden: 'boredly Let me know when you're all finished... '''Akira Skye: *'''Boops King in the nose* Missed a spot! '''Grey Bergman: '''(trying not to laugh) Are you okay, sir? ''Greg Ericson:' 'why not join in on the fun sister? '''Grey Bergman: 'I'm good bud '''The Warden: 'eyebrow Me? I don't think so. '''Akira Skye: 'Com'n Grey! Grey Bergman: '*smashes a pie in Greg's face* NOT! Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''get me outtttt of heeerrrreeeee '''Clover Rose: '*throws a pie at the warden* Greg Ericson: '''throws a pie at nala '''The Warden: '''Oh, no, dear King, you won't let me inside your mind, I can't help you. go right through her Oops. '''Akira Skye: ''Smooshes pies on Warden* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Warden, what's that mean? '''Grey Bergman: 'throws a pie at Greg '''The Warden: 'sighs Are you quite done. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I WANT TO BE DONE BEFORE THIS BEGAN Akira Skye: ''Throws a pie at Grey '''Greg Ericson: '''''you are quite dull sister you know that? '''The Warden: '''at king '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I hate you Warden. '''Grey Bergman: '''tackles Skye and Greg '''The Warden: '''Just keep your barriers up, Your Majesty. '''Akira Skye: '''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! '''The Warden: 'You never know who could... '''Clover Rose:' ''*squishes a pie into the king's hair* ehehehehe '''The Warden: '''''...slip in. ''Grey Bergman:' 'Uh...Warden...? '''The Warden:' ''grins' Asuka Guranini: 'Uh... Wrong choice of words there sweetie. Be thankful I was listening in the entire time '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '* fumes * '''Asuka Guranini: ''What is going on here!?' King! Go clean yourself off right now! Greg Ericson: '''no '''The Warden: ''Just stop distracting him and perhaps I'll lose interest. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I WANT TO THANK YOU FOOL. '''Asuka Guranini: 'As for the rest of you... Oh, I have half a mind to scrub you all of myself! '''Greg Ericson: 'throws pie Asuka Guranini: ''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? '''The Warden: '''''He's temptingly open right now. ''Grey Bergman:' '''Asuka... '''Asuka Guranini: '''OH, I KNOW YOU DIDN'T ''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Fool. 'Greg Bergman: '''would you like a pie to throw at him? '''Asuka Guranini: '''GO CLEAN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW MISTER! '''Grey Bergman: '''GREG! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: stands up to fight you all with sword against pies Asuka Guranini: 'WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE YOUR GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDPARENTS MADE ME BATHE Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''then get AWAY from me '''Asuka Guranini: ''GO BATHE RIGHT NOW MISTER!' OR I WILL SCRUB YOU MYSELF Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''after YOU get your due punishment! '''The Warden: 'Overdramatic, much? '''Asuka Guranini: '''EXCUSE ME?!''' Excuse ME!? '''Grey Bergman: '''Okay...Asuka I dont think you're allowed to bathe the king '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''It is not overdramatic to be angry at this insubordinate behavior. I bathe myself, thank you. '''Asuka Guranini: *'Grabs King's sword and grabs him by the ear* You are coming with me right now young man! The Warden: 'Where have i seen this behavior before... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''GET OFF ME! '''The Warden: 'It was when he was four. '''Asuka Guranini: 'THEN BATHE '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''grabs your wrist and turns it against you WARDEN SHUT UP '''Asuka Guranini: 'YOU CHILD '''The Warden: 'laughs '''Grey Bergman: '''O.o ''The Warden:' 'I have every right to say it, Gareth. I was /there/. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Uses body against you to throw you to the ground. '''Greg Ericson:' ''well played sister 'Asuka Guranini: '''''Falls to the ground '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'shut up'' steps on you Do NOT treat me like a child. Asuka Guranini: ''OH HELL NOW' DO NOT DO THAT The Warden: 'But you're acting like one. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''THEN DO NOT TOUCH ME '''Asuka Guranini: '''This is your only warning. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''NO I AM NOT' YOu DO NOT 'warn' THE KING Asuka Guranini: '''Swipes you off in one fell move and then steps on you* OH REALLY!? '''Greg Ericson: '''you like a snack to watch the show Nala? '''The Warden: 'and steps forward Break it up. Grey Bergman: '*facepalms* This isnt going to end well '''The Warden: ''I think I will be just fine, Greg. Grey Bergman: '''Warden, shall we break this fight up together? '''''The Warden: ''We can only try.' '''Grey Bergman: '''Im ready if you are '''Asuka Guranini: '''NOT UNTIL YOU TWO BATHE AS WELL.''' ' ''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I AM THE KING LET ME ALOOOOONE'' EVERYONE LEAVE THIS ROOM '''The Warden: 'eyebrow "You two"? '''Asuka Guranini: 'YES, YOU TWO Grey Bergman: 'Excuse me? '''The Warden: 'laughs I'd like to see you try. '''Grey Bergman: '''Asuka I am second-in-command. You can't order me around '''Asuka Guranini: ''You sir, are coming with me. *Grabs Haddock by the arm and drags him off again '''The Warden: ''Let him go, elf. '''Grey Bergman: ''Asuka, release him!' He's a grown man! He can bathe himself! Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Get OFF me.' NOW Asuka Guranini: 'Then you make him stop behaving like a child! *Lets him go* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''before I throw you to the ground again thank you '''Asuka Guranini: '''I warned you about that. '''The Warden: ''grins Don't tempt me. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''brushes shoulder indignantly.' marches off. Asuka Guranini: '''''SOMEONE MAKE HIM BATHE '''The Warden: 'after You forgot something, Your Majesty. '''Grey Bergman:' YOU DONT ORDER THE KING AROUND! Greg Ericson: ''don't touch the water 'The Warden: 'at cape on the ground '''Asuka Guranini: 'YOU ARE NOT HELPING'' '''Actually speaking of bathing... I haven't done so in a while... Ta-ta! *Skips off* '''The Warden: 'nose That was not information that needed to come to light. Akira Skye: 'What. The. Hel? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Good. Odin. I'm just leaving now. '''Grey Bergman: 'Never a dull moment around here, huh sir? '''The Warden: hought you didn't care for Odin, Gareth... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second:' HEL'S HANDS SHUT UP ''The Warden:' '''chuckle ''Grey Bergman:' 'O.o '''Akira Skye: 'YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE THING '''Greg Ericson: 'hel's HANDS? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I didn't start it. '''Grey Bergman: 'Believe me, I've heard worse, Greg Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I didn't ask for any pie. '''The Warden: ''That depends on what you are speaking of, king. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ...........................excuse me? The Warden: 'You heard me. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''say it again. Dare you. '''Akira Skye: ''What even is this anymore...? '''The Warden: '''''close, bends down to his height Depends. On. What. You're. Speaking. Of. '''Akira Skye: 'I think this is going a little too far there... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''elaborate. * seethes * '''The Warden:' ''Where to begin, my liege, where to begin... '''Grey Bergman: ''No don't elaborate! please don't elaborate! '''Clover Rose: ''PLEASE DON'T 'Grey Bergman: '''''elaborating ends in tears! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''ELABORATE NOW ''The Warden:' '''Are you afraid of something, little rebels? ''Clover Rose:' '''*clamps a hand over the king's mouth* ''Grey Bergman:' '''I REALLY dont think we need to elaborate ''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr '''Akira Skye: ''Me too!' Grey Bergman: '''Why dont we go prepare for ragnorak? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''elbow Clover harshly '''Akira Skye: '''King! Shut up! For the love of ODIN shut up! '''The Warden: ''Let him speak, half-cat. 'Akira Skye: ''OH HELL NAW' *Pegs King to the ground* Grey Bergman: ''WARDEN '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''SPEAK' THE WARDEN IS AS IMPORTANT AS RAGNAROK MY DIGNITY The Warden: 'Silence, Grey. Grey Bergman: '''Ok yeah that, but Ragnorak has more importance Sir! '''Akira Skye: '''Don't play the dignity card with me. It won't work. '''Grey Bergman: '*grins innocently at Haddock* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''all I want is to hear the Warden speak. Then we can let this situation behind us. '''Akira Skye: '''''How about we just leave this behind NOW? '''Grey Bergman: '''*sighs* You're going to listen to me are you? ''The Warden:' 'darkly Let me make my point, mortals. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: my word is law. follow it. Grey Bergman: '-__- Very well '''Akira Skye: 'Like I have to. You kicked out my man.' Grey Bergman: '''''SKYE! '''The Warden: '''Close your mouth before I close it for you. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''WHAT '''Akira Skye: 'Bite me, wench.'' The Warden: ''... '''Grey Bergman: '''''Odin's butt cheeks.... '''The Warden: 'As I was saying. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '* ignores Skye * '''Akira Skye: 'What? No agitation? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''speak'' Warden The Warden: '''I'd take responsibility for a few things, if I were you. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Are you saying I take no responsibility, warden? * huff * '''Akira Skye: '''Er... I just realized what kind of position I'm in... *Hops of off King* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''thank. you. '''The Warden: ''shrugs Not that I have seen. 'Akira Skye: '''Bite. Me. '''Greg Ericson: 'bites Skye Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I do as well take responsibility, demon. ''Akira Skye: H-hey! '''The Warden: 'huffs Well, I'm glad. '''Greg Ericson: '''nom '''The Warden: '''disinterestedly Greg, don't make me make you let go. ''Akira Skye:' '''A-are you still biting me...? ''The Warden:' '''realizes I-I mean... '''Greg Ericson: '''you said to ''The Warden:' 'Greg, you have three seconds. '''Akira Skye: '''''Er... I-I wouldn't bite me anymore if I were you... ''Grey Bergman:' 'Greg, stop biting now! '''Greg Ericson:' ''it hasnt been 2 seconds yet '''Grey Bergman: ''Greg Ericson.... '''The Warden: ''Greg to stop biting '''Greg Ericson: '''''that is no longer my name '''Akira Skye: '''Stop biting me or I on't be able to control my actions towards you! ''Grey Bergman:' 'Alright bud let go!'' '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''leaves conflict '''Greg Ericson: '''nala already made me ''Grey Bergman: Honestly, Warden, it's like we're taking of a 2-year-old 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''you're not talking about me '''The Warden: 'chuckles' No, but we could be. Akira Skye: 'And if they are? Grey Bergman: ''No sir not you! I meant Greg 'Akira Skye: 'It's not like they'd be WRONG. Grey Bergman: Skye.... ''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second:' good ''Grey Bergman: *grins innocently at Haddock* The Warden: I'd leave now, little king, before more of your childhood gets spoiled... Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I'm leaving and you're not saying any more. '''The Warden: '''''Maybe I will, maybe I won't. ''Akira Skye:' '''''Please heed Asuka's advice...'Category:Events Category:AU